Berry Benjamin
, |birthdate = May 16 X771 |education = University Graduate |status = Active |age = 34 |hair color = Black |eye color = Grey |skin tone = Light |height = 180 cm |weight = 65 kg |affiliation = Berry Benjamin's Bed & Breakfast |occupation = Establishment Owner Serial Killer |base of operations = , |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |relatives = |magic = Phasing Magic Wave |partners = |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = |allies = }} Berry Benjamin (ベリー・ベンジャミン Berī Benjamin), also known as Dr. Benjamin (ドクター・ベンジャミン Dokutā Benjamin) is the well-respected owner of the establishment known as Berry Benjamin's Bed & Breakfast in , while this is the image that's presented to the public, Berry is actually a serial killer with several victims under his belt. Born and raised in in a family of three, his father being a local shopkeeper while his mother was a doctor, as he grew up he often found himself helping or working under his father's establishment while studying or learning about the human body from his mother. Berry graduated from high school and later enrolled into a University for both Medicine and Surgery, it was during this time that he grew fascinated about the Human Anatomy, an interest which eventually leads him towards his path as a serial killer. His mother had passed away via disease by the time he graduated from the University while his father had moved to Crocus shortly after, all in order to get his mind off his late wife and create the establishment that would later become Berry Benjamin's Bed & Breakfast. Berry himself began working once again under his father as a way to help his old man's ever growing depression, this went on for a period of 6 years before he too died of a heart attack. Having earned a small fortune after his deceased parents and at the age of 28 years old, Berry had already built up a reputation as a good and well-respected adult and made his fantasies into a reality by remaking his establishment from a local shop, into a horror house under the disguise as a Bed & Breakfast in the Capital City of Fiore. Berry would shortly after, add a second floor to the building from which through the naked eye looked like a few extra bedrooms but it's actually hiding the interior, honeycombed with trap doors and secret passageways and walled-up rooms. He also took the opportunity to make a cellar below the household which is meant to "store things and burn trash" but in reality, it's the place where Berry keeps and dissects the bodies of his victims, and if need be, use a furnace that's large enough to burn a single body, along with clothing and any belongings. While the police of Crocus has yet to find any bodies or evidence that could lead to the 40 cases of missing people around Berry's neighbourhood, he's more than capable of doing as he pleases without bearing the risk of being caught. Because of this, Berry saw the opportunity to start selling the limbs and organs from his victims to the Black Market and even to specific individuals. As he can't be using his real name while selling his "products" at the Black Market, for obvious reasons, thus he came to be known as Berry the Chopper (ベリー・ザ・チョッパー Berī za Choppā) by his fellow customers. But despite his capabilities as a killer, there's still the fact that he's an establishment owner and a well-respected one at that, giving his customers a place to sleep, eat or just spend the evening talking about the events going on in the city. Not only that but he's also a mage that utilises two types of magic but only ever seen and known to be using Phasing Magic as he has never been seen using anything else around the workplace. Appearance The man known as Berry Benjamin is a middle-aged man, standing just below the average male height for most men around the world. When you look at him you can tell that he's not a fighter, he would appear thin and almost scrawny compared to how most mages look like in this day and age. Yet despite his meagre figure, he's able to make up with it as it's replaced by a doctor's cunning wit and a shopkeeper's charm and humour, creating a more fitting image for himself and his establishment. His slim body might not be much to look at but what captures people's eye is more so his face and overall look. He is a man with slicked-back black hair with a receding hairline, its length makes it just able to reach the bottom of his neck, leaving a few strands just above his clothing. This is combined together with a neatly shaven chinstrap beard with a goatee that has been adjusted to the point that it's very collected and pointing forwards while leaving the tip to do its own thing and "flare out" as it ever so slightly points upwards. The last part which completes him is that of his glasses, they bear a simple design with the glass itself being square with a circular bottom, all the while it's clad in silver. This helps to give him an older and more experienced look. The clothing that he wears is a simple one, not too formal but not too carefree either as it's to make him more approachable to both the public and his customers. Due to his being something that keeps him occupied at almost every hour around the clock, it tends to reveal the same clothing whenever you'd meet him as he bears several duplicates to make things easier for him. At work, his attire consists of a pink dress shirt that goes up to his elbows, yet reaches low enough to be just below his black belt, effectively hiding it. This is then covered by a black striped apron with white vertical lines and two buttons at the top, not only covering his shirt but also his pants with a khaki capris design, slightly folded upwards to make it easier for him to walk and keeps it fresh during the summer time and long shifts. His feet are then often seen sporting a pair of white shoes and no socks. This is also the same type of clothing that he wears even while he's off work, with the exception of his black apron and perhaps a white jacket on top. Personality To the public, Berry is a man of the people. He comes off as a smooth talker with an easy going view on life itself, making sure to be there for both his customers those around him. Being a prick isn't good for business so he tends to talk with a gentle tone and usually does anything to avoid a fight. Despite the fact that serves alcohol and other kinds of beverages at his establishment, he isn't one to end or stop something like a bar fight and his usual customers is well aware of this so he'll often have to rely on their support when sending away troublemakers. History Abilities Ways of Combat Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': Magic Spells Equipment Quotes Trivia *Berry's appearance is based on Sojiro Sakura from Peronsa 5. *This character was initially just going to be a gentle establishment owner but after Liza mentioned that he looked like a seriel killer, it became a thing. *The title: Berry the Chopper is indeed a reference to the character Barry the Chopper from the FMA series. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Wave User Category:Phasing Magic User